Eight Weeks
by musicbeyondmagic
Summary: Blaine shouldn't have gone to Eli's house. He broke Kurt's heart and he regrets it everyday. This entire thing was his fault, Blaine cheated on Kurt with a boy he didn't even know. Now, Blaine is drowning in darkness and living with a secret: he had said no.
1. Part 1

Eight Weeks

A/N: _ Hello! So this has been floating in my head since 'The Break-Up' (sobs) and I just really wanted to write it and get it out of my head so I thought I'd share it with you all. I debated for a long time as to how I was going to right it and decided on just doing it in two parts. I hope you guys like it and please, please leave me a review! _

_I'm going to put a WARNING on this, it won't get any more graphic than this first part but if you might be triggered by depression or mentions of rape please do not read on. I rated it T because it doesn't go into great detail of anything but let me know if I should change it or not, I'm not really sure. _

_I don't own Glee or it's characters. _

* * *

_He could feel soft, loving kisses on his neck and long, graceful fingers tangled in his curls. Everything was warm and full of love. Kurt brought his lips back up to hiss and the two boys shared a passionate kiss. Kurt pulled away to look at him as he smiled up at his boyfriend. _

_Blaine opened his mouth to whisper a sweet "I love you" but it went unheard as Kurt's face began to change. Blaine stared in confusion, watching his boyfriend's beautiful features morph into a completely new face. _

_"Kurt?" _

_Everything became cold and dark and suddenly Blaine felt strong hands push him down and pin his wrists above his head. He couldn't see anything and was only able to take short, shallow breaths. Then Kurt began to kiss him again but it was different than before. These kisses were rough and greedy; there was no love in them, they didn't feel right at all. Blaine tried to push him off but he couldn't move. _

_"Kurt, what- stop," Blaine spoke loudly between kisses, "stop!" Kurt pulled away for a moment and Blaine gasped when the face he saw didn't belong to Kurt at all. The eyes staring back at him were cold and the grin that spread across the person's face made Blaine's stomach drop. _

_"Eli?"_

_He felt sick. He couldn't breathe or move. The strong hands were still gripping Blaine's arms and he could feel them starting to bruise. Eli began moving against Blaine, stealing kisses. Blaine tried to fight against his hold but the other boy was too strong. This isn't right; he should be kissing Kurt. Where did Kurt go, why wasn't he there?_

_"Please stop, I do want th-," Blaine was silenced again with a rough kiss. Tears stung his eyes. He was scared. He wanted it to stop, he told Eli to stop! Blaine fought harder now trying to get Eli off of him but his arms wouldn't move, he couldn't move. He tried to yell again but nothing came out. He was stuck, something was pressing on his lungs. All he could feel were hot tears running down in face and Eli on top of him, his hand running down Blaine's stomach and then everything went black._

Blaine woke up shaking. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes felt puffy from crying. He stared into the darkness trying to steady his breathing and slow down his speeding heart. He reached over to the table beside his bed for his phone and opened his contact list, finding Kurt's name. Then he stopped.

This is what has happened every night for the past eight weeks, two entire months without Kurt. They hadn't officially said they were broken up, but Blaine just knew that he had lost him. The look on Kurt's face when Blaine told him he had been with someone else was constantly haunting him. But every time after having one of these dreams the only voice Blaine wanted to hear was Kurt's.

But Blaine didn't have Kurt anymore.

* * *

The days were now simply following a routine. Wake up, go to school, come home, and go to bed. He still went to Glee club but just sat in the back and waited for the end. He still ate dinner with his family but didn't talk about his day. He still did his homework but he didn't really care anymore. Nothing felt important. His thoughts were scarred with what he did. How much he messed up. Everything was his fault.

And he missed it, the days before things went to far. He missed Kurt. He missed calling Kurt, even if it was just for a few minutes between classes. He missed performing in Glee and he missed looking forward to waking up the next day. He missed not being afraid of his thoughts and he missed not having to blame himself for ruining the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He didn't talk to anyone, and everyone was quiet around him. Sam was the only person to really start a conversation with him at lunch. Talking about his ideas for school council or glee club. Blaine thought he almost didn't even seem to notice that Blaine was spiraling. Sam talked to him though, filling the spaces where normally Blaine would respond himself.

Nobody ever said anything when Blaine didn't volunteer for solos. They would just be glad that they could have one instead. Blaine didn't notice Sam's concerned look after a week of not hearing Blaine sing.

Blaine walked through the halls with his head down. He kept his books pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around them tightly. He avoided eye contact with everyone and didn't dare to bump into people walking past him.

Blaine ate dinner silently. His parents not asking him questions, but eating in the quiet as well.

Blaine went to do his homework. Mechanically writing answers down, seeing but not reading the words on the page.

Then he pulled on pajamas, turn off the light, and put his head on the pillow. He waited for sleep to come. He stared at the ceiling that he couldn't see in the dark. He ignored the hot tears that fell. He took deep, shaking breaths. He kept staring straight ahead. He didn't dare close his eyes because he knew as soon as he saw the back of his eyelids his nightmares would take over. He couldn't close his eyes. He would wait for sleep with his eyes open, secretly hoping that it never came.

For eight weeks.

* * *

The hallway was too loud. Lockers were slamming too hard and people were talking too much. Every sound made Blaine's head pound. He grabbed the book he needed for first period and turned to go, running right into another person. Blaine yelped and dropped his books, papers flying everywhere. Whoever Blaine had run into just kept walking and said nothing to Blaine, who was frozen. His heart was pounding in his chest and everything felt heavy. He tried telling himself he was fine, he was just startled, nothing had happened. But he just felt scared. The hallways became empty without Blaine noticing and he didn't hear when the bell rang. He just stood in the hall, trying to make the dark thoughts go away.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. When his eyes looked over to meet Sam's, Blaine crumbled. His slid to the floor and let tears fall down his cheeks. Sam picked up the papers that Blaine had dropped, trying to make sure he got all the ones that had been kicked around as students rushed to class.

When Blaine saw his binder set down on the floor beside him he looked up. Sam was staring back at him, a confused but concerned look on his face.

"Blaine? Are you alright, man?" Sam was nervous to talk to a crying Blaine, he wasn't used to comforting really and he didn't want to upset Blaine more.

Blaine dropped his gaze and didn't say anything for a moment before shaking his head slowly. Sam moved closer to him trying to make eye contact again.

"Do you want to talk or something? Or should I call someone?" Sam tried to keep his voice calm as he panicked inside. He didn't know what to do, what would he say if Blaine decided he wanted to talk? He wished someone else was here doing this. _But Blaine is my friend_ he thought_ I just have to suck it up and be here for him._

Blaine's head was spinning. Someone was talking to him. _Sam. Sam is talking to you. _

But he couldn't respond, so he just shook his head. He wanted to so home, curl up in his bed and stare at the ceiling. Someone started yelling. He didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted everything to go away.

"-away! GO AWAY!"

"Blaine, shh. It's okay, it's okay." Sam spoke, trying desperately to stay calm. Blaine just shook his head again, he was still crying. Sam was scared; he didn't know what he was doing. He slowly reached toward Blaine and placed his hand on his shoulder in a manner that he hoped was comforting. He was wrong.

Blaine jumped back and stared at Sam, his eyes wide and still full of tears. Then he ran.

* * *

Blaine woke up in a pitch-black room screaming. His face was soaked in sweat and tears. He sat up slowly and cried. Then he was staring at Kurt's name again on his phone. His heart ached to hear the boy's beautiful voice again. He just wanted to listen to Kurt talk to him. As fresh tears threatened to spill he closed out of the contact screen and saw _6-missed messages_. He hadn't checked his phone all day but 6 messages was still surprising. Blaine opened them and saw Sam's name appear. He instantly felt guilty for how he acted with Sam earlier. He didn't mean to yell at him or run from him but he hadn't known what he was doing anymore. Blaine pushed the feeling away while he read the messages.

_Hey Blaine, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You um, seemed pretty upset about something earlier so uh, yeah. –Sam_

_I just wanted you to know that I'm cool with what happened earlier. Well I mean, not cool with the fact that you were upset but I don't judge you man, text be back. –Sam_

_Blaine, is everything okay? –Sam_

_I'm kinda starting to worry here man, what's going on? –Sam_

_Blaine? –Sam_

_Please talk to me Blaine, if you need someone to talk to. I'll listen and I'll try my best to help you. Really. Blaine? –Sam_

Blaine stared at the last message for a moment. Sam wanted to listen to him; he wanted Blaine to talk to him. But Blaine wasn't sure if it would matter, Sam already knew what Blaine had done to Kurt. He was probably the only person who didn't hate him for it though.

What would he even say to Sam? What would he say to anyone? The talking was done; he told Kurt that he had cheated on him. It was done. Kurt could move on. And Blaine would be here, hating himself forever for messing everything up and hurting the person he loves the most.

And yet there was this tiny voice in the back of his head telling him he didn't have to carry all of the blame. But he always shoved it away. He had gone to Eli's house. He had let Eli kiss him. And he couldn't stop what happened next. It happened and he couldn't stop it and now he could never take it back.

But in this moment, the voice got louder.

_I said no. _

* * *

A/N: _So that's the first part, please, please let me know what you think of it!_


	2. Part 2

Eight Weeks

A/N: _I want to start off by saying thank-you so much for the amazing response I received on the first part of this! Your alerts, favourites and reviewers were all so amazing and I thank every single one of you! I hope this update is fast enough for you guys, I had a crazy busy week of assignments and midterms and then I treated myself to a little Doctor Who marathon! But yes, here is the second part! And I am happy to announce that there will be a part 3 to this as ideas change and I wrote more than I thought I was going to! That update will probably be around the same time frame as this one was. __I really hope you guys like this! I have never written Sam before and also never really connected with his character so I hope I did okay with him!_

_I'll stop talking now. I hope you are happy with what I've written here and please let me know in a review! Thank-you thank-you, read on!_

_I don't own glee or it's characters. _

* * *

_Blaine turned his phone off and threw it across the room. He stared at the spot where it hit the wall. There was a tiny bit of light coming in from the streetlight outside his window. Blaine sat in silence, breathing quietly. Tears escaped without him noticing and after a few silent minutes he climbed off the bed, crossed the floor, picked up his phone and set it on the desk. _

_When Blaine turned back to the bed, he saw that the clock read 4:04 AM. He stood completely still. It felt as though if he made any movement at all the walls would crumble and crush him. Everything was quiet. It felt strange, like something wasn't right. Blaine's eyes wondered around the room looking for nothing in particular but somehow he knew that something was there. His breath came a little faster but was silent. Blaine carefully lifted his foot to take a step forward. As soon as his foot touched the ground again there was a CRASH! _

_Blaine spun around just as the door flew open. Then he was frozen; he couldn't even blink. He was just stuck there waiting to see what was going to come through the door. Blaine's heart was racing and he started to feel panic from not being about to move. He felt stuck and suffocated. Then the streetlight went out, casting darkness into his room. Everything was completely black. Blaine struggled against the invisible hold but couldn't break free. He could only stare at the door. He stared and stared, hearing heavy footsteps and waiting to see who came along with them. Waiting, and waiting. The footsteps getting closer and closer. But no one ever came. Nobody reached the door. The footsteps got closer but the waiting just got longer. Blaine's heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn't breath anymore. He was scared and blind. The footsteps were loud in his ears and the darkness pierced his eyes. _

_Then the footsteps stopped and there was a strong hand on Blaine's shoulder. There was a large shadow cast in front of him. It looked like a monster. _But how can the monster have a shadow? _Blaine thought, _there's no light_. The hand spun him around and he came face to face with – _

"_Eli – "_

* * *

"NO!" Blaine woke up screaming for the second time that night. He was sobbing and shaking all over again. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to erase the images from his mind but it was no use. He needed light; he didn't want it to be dark anymore. Blaine reached over to turn the lamp on beside his bed and saw the clock, reading 4:04 AM. He felt a chill run through his body but blinked it away.

Relieved that he could see again, he noticed his phone was sitting on the floor across the room. He shook his head trying to keep things straight and got up to put it on the desk.

Blaine went to the bathroom sink and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up. There was no way he was falling back to sleep tonight. He grabbed a blanket and a book from his room then quietly made his way downstairs to the couch, where he settled down and allowed the words to pull him away from reality.

* * *

Sam had known for a long time that Blaine wasn't okay. But he always thought that he was just upset about the break up with Kurt. It was all very confusing to Sam; he didn't really understand why _any _of it happened. He couldn't see Blaine doing that to Kurt but well, it did. And Sam assumed that Blaine was just feeling awful and upset about it.

But after what happened at school yesterday, he wasn't so sure. There must be something more to it. Or something else must have happened to make Blaine this… this what? Upset? Mad? Or was he scared of something? Sam had no clue what to think about any of it but after this long, he finally knew that he had to do something. Even though he didn't think he was the best person for it, and secretly wished there was someone else to notice (_How has no one else noticed? Or do they really just not care?)_ Blaine was Sam's friend. He had assured Blaine that they were friends when they won the election and now he had to live up to it. He just hoped that he would somehow know what to say.

Sam found Blaine standing at his locker at school the next day before first period. He made his way to where Blaine was standing, staring into nothing.

"Blaine?" Sam asked softly making sure not to touch him. Blaine flinched a bit, startled that someone was talking to him, but turned to Sam. Blaine just looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

The first thing that Sam noticed was how pale Blaine was, and the bags under his eyes told him that he probably hadn't sleep in days. The second thing was the look in his eyes. There was no spark of excitement; they weren't bright and cheerful like they normally were. Blaine was always so excited about everything and for Sam to see that completely gone scared him a bit. After a moment, Sam heard Blaine clear his throat and realized that he was yet to continue talking.

"Oh uh, right. Um, hey!" Sam began lamely. Blaine nodded and then began to turn back to his locker, "I—uh, I wanted to see if you were alright. I mean, after yesterday. I texted you but never got an answer and so I thought I would come talk to you now, and um, see if you were okay. So… are you okay?" _Well that could've gone smoother. _

Blaine looked surprised for a moment then dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yeah," he began quietly, "I got your texts sorry I was um, really busy last night. And I'm fine, thanks." Blaine kept studying his shoes and Sam raced to find something better to say than the last time.

"Okay, cool. That's really good to hear, I was—I was worried about you Blaine." Blaine's eyes shot up to look at Sam, surprising him. But he didn't drop his gaze; he wanted to make sure that Blaine believed him.

"Do you want to hang out after school? We could go to my house, play some video games, order pizza? Just a chill night, you in?" Sam said suddenly. _Maybe Blaine is just lonely and he needs someone to hang out with. I can do that._

Blaine considered Sam's request for a minute, he wasn't sure if he wanted that. All he felt like doing was lying down and staring at the ceiling. He didn't think he would be a good person to hang out with and Sam would probably get bored and yet, he somehow found himself agreeing to Sam's eager offer with a nod.

"Alright, awesome man. Meet at my car after school? See you later!" Sam smiled and left Blaine at his locker.

_Okay cool, good start. He agreed to hang out this is good. Okay. _Sam was slightly panicking. He wasn't sure if he would be able to help Blaine. He had no idea what he was doing. _Maybe if I just get him to talk to me I'll know what going on and then I can help him. _

* * *

Blaine didn't say a word to anyone all day. His classes were just blurs and all he heard in the halls were faint echoes. He was tired and his mind was completely clouded, his thoughts angrily trapping anything new from entering.

Without thinking about it, he found himself waiting by Sam's car at the end of the day. He still wasn't sure why he agreed to this. He didn't know how he was supposed to be around anyone anymore. He didn't trust himself to talk. But he knew that he desperately wanted a friend right now. Maybe even needed one.

Sam came a couple minutes later and smiled at Blaine before unlocking the doors so that both boys could climb in. Blaine didn't say anything and Sam wasn't sure what he should say so he just turned up the radio as they drove out of the parking lot.

Sam didn't normally like having people over because his house was so small and there just wasn't much to it. But he knew that Blaine wouldn't mind and he wouldn't judge.

"Want a drink or anything Blaine?" Sam asked politely when they entered the empty house.

"No thank-you," Blaine answered quietly. Sam nodded in return and smiled.

"Okay, so video games it is then! We can order food a bit later, unless you're hungry now?" Sam started to quickly tidy the mess that was his living room and spoke to Blaine who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Later is fine," Blaine said and Sam nodded. After a slight hesitation, Blaine spoke again, "Do you want any help with that?"

"Nah, I got it, thanks though." Sam shoved the piles of clothes and papers under the small table in the corner and then motioned for Blaine to sit on the now unoccupied couch. Sam grabbed the controllers and sat down next to him, "Alright, here we go!"

* * *

Blaine was having fun. But he knew he couldn't think about it because then he would know he was having fun and if he knew then he would have to make himself stop. So he just let it happen. It was so relaxing, just hanging out with Sam, occasionally chatting about nothing in particular, getting lost in the game and even laughing at Sam's random impressions. There was no thought to it, this was easy.

After an hour or so of gaming, Sam decided it was a good time to order the pizza. He quickly called and then returned to the living room where he found Blaine staring into space with his eyebrows pressed together tightly.

"Hey, everything alright man?" Sam spoke up, making Blaine jump. Blaine had been talking to him like it was nothing just a few moments ago and now the lost look was back in his eyes. Blaine looked up at him to respond,

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Fine." Blaine rubbed his eyes and gave his head a shake; he could feel the thoughts he had pushed away an hour ago slowly creeping back into his mind. "I think I'm just tired is all."

Sam sat beside him again, worried. "Look Blaine, I really meant it. When I said you could talk to me. You don't have to pretend anymore. I know something's wrong, just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Blaine whispered. He watched as Sam carefully placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, I can see something's bothering you, just tell me," Sam said. Blaine shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"No, there's nothing to tell. I'm fine," he said again.

Sam was not convinced at all, "Blaine look at me. Come on, I just want to help you. I can see something's wrong, everyone can."

Blaine laughed, surprising Sam, "It's not like anyone cares then. If you're so sure that everyone can see it then tell me this, why does no one care?" Blaine could feel himself getting angrier. He was tired crying and being scared. He was mad. But he had yet to let that show.

Sam stopped; he had no clue how to respond to that. He knew everyone else had distanced themselves from Blaine, unsure of how to handle the whole situation.

"I care—" Sam started before Blaine finally looked at him.

"No you don't. Why would you? No one else does. And you know what, I don't blame them." Blaine was on his feet now, practically shaking. Sam stayed on the couch, waiting for Blaine to say the next word. He knew Blaine was angry, and he also knew that only way to fix that was to let it out.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair quickly, pacing, "Of course I don't blame them because it's my fault. All of this is _my fault_! I messed up. I ruined everything. Of course everyone hates me! Everyone should hate me! I hate me!" Blaine was shaking and there were angry tears running down his cheeks. Sam stayed quiet, still unsure of what to say. He knew that nobody really hated him, most of them were just…mad.

"Argh, why am I so stupid?! This wasn't supposed to happen! I never meant to hurt anyone, but instead I hurt everyone!_ Nothing was supposed to happen!_" Blaine's voice was getting louder as he paced. But his words caught Sam's attention.

"Wait, Blaine slow down, what do you mean nothing was supposed to happen? What… what exactly _did_ happen?" Sam questioned, causing Blaine to stop pacing. The dark haired boy just shut his eyes again, not even caring that tears were still falling and almost forgetting the other boy was in the room as he spoke what he has been thinking over and over in his head for the past eight weeks,

"You know what happened, everyone does! I _cheated_ on my boyfriend. I hurt the person that I love more than anything in the world!" Blaine was yelling now, but something about what he was saying was bothering Sam, he couldn't tell what it was. "_I _went to El—_his_ house and I COULDN'T STOP IT!" Blaine yelled, his hands in his hair and eyes squeezed shut. Sam crossed the room and tried to pull Blaine's hands away from his hair.

"Blaine, stop. Calm down please, what do you mean you couldn't stop it?" Sam wasn't sure he wanted to hear what he meant because he didn't like what he guessed. "Blaine, tell me. What happened?"

Blaine didn't answer. Sam tightened his grip on Blaine's arms and tried to force them down, but that was the wrong thing to do. Blaine's eyes flew open and he shoved Sam away from him hard and Sam let go immediately.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Blaine shouted and Sam held his hands up and stepped away from the other boy.

"Okay, Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you. Please tell me what's going on. Please," Sam spoke quietly; his heart was pounded as he waited, dreading the answer.

Blaine stared at him through wet eyes, breathing hard. After a few long minutes he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He blinked and shook his head, breaking eye contact with Sam who was still standing completely still.

"I can't—I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I'm sorry!" Blaine choked out the words and then he ran out, almost knocking the deliveryman, who had just arrived, over as he pulled open the door, disappearing down the street. Sam ran after him, yelling for him to come back. But Blaine disappeared before he could reach him.

Sam ran until he couldn't breathe then stopped and sat down on the curb. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He didn't want what he was guessing to be true. He pulled out his phone and called Blaine, hoping for but not counting on an answer. When he got voicemail, he left a quick message telling Blaine to please, please call him.

Then he did the only think he could think of, he dialed again, a different number this time, and waited for an answer.

After the third ring he heard, "Hello?"

"Kurt. I need to talk to you."


	3. Part 3

Eight Weeks- Part 3

A/N: _ You guys are so amazing! Thank-you so much for the amazing response to this! I'm sorry to keep you waiting longer than before and I won't bore you with excuses. _

_This one is a tiny bit short than the first two, and it is mostly from Kurt's point of view. I know I said that part 3 would be the end but I lied again. And I won't go ahead and say that the next part will be the end because that hasn't worked out the last two times so we'll just have to see what happens. _

_Also in the author's note of part one I spelt 'right' wrong and it bothers me to no end so I'm just going to complain about it here and say sorry about that (and any other mistakes in these chapters). _

_Anyway, here you are! Please review! _

_I don't own Glee or it's characters. _

* * *

_Blaine held his hand tightly as they made their way across the street and up the front steps to the door. _

"_Stay for a bit, please?" Kurt asked as he turned back to face his boyfriend. Blaine shivered slightly from the cool wind and nodded eagerly. Kurt smiled and unlocked the door, stepped inside, dragging Blaine in behind him. The house was warm and quiet, Finn over at Puck's and Burt and Carole out at the movies. Kurt hung up both their coats and led the way into the kitchen where he grabbed to mugs and began making hot chocolate. Blaine settled against the counter, watching Kurt as he worked. _

"_Kurt it's only September, is hot chocolate really necessary?" Blaine asked him._

"_Blaine, please, hot chocolate is always necessary."_

_Soon they were curled up on the couch together, sipping hot chocolate with a movie playing in the background. In one week Kurt would be moving to New York, so the boys had been spending every possible moment together. _

_By the time the credits rolled, the empty mugs were set aside and Kurt's lips were pressed against Blaine's in simple, loving kisses. It was all flirting and kissing and just pure perfection. Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the couch and the other boy's hand came up to knot into Kurt's hair. Their lips met again before,_

"_Mmm—get away from me!"_

_Kurt stopped, confused, and sat back to look at Blaine. "What's wrong Blaine, what is it?" Kurt couldn't quite read Blaine's expression, it was somewhere between scared and angry, but he had no idea why._

_Blaine shifted back on the couch to get as far from Kurt as he could. Kurt, in turn, reached out for him. _

"_Get away! I don't want you!" Blaine yelled suddenly. Kurt flinched and dropped his hand, his heart pounding._

"_Blaine—what? What do you mean, what's wrong?" He was desperate now; he couldn't understand what was making Blaine say these things. He could feel the room getting colder. _

"_I. Don't. Want. You. Kurt." Blaine spat at him, his eyes cold. Kurt's eyes went wide and he took in a shaky breath. He stared at Blaine waiting for him to stop and tell him that this was all some cruel joke. _

_When that never came, Kurt began to cry._

"_Blaine, why are you saying that?!" His voice got louder, but Blaine just stood up and sped to the door where his slipped on his coat and pulled the door open. Kurt rushed after him, "Blaine, wait, what are you doing?!"_

"_JUST FORGET IT KURT! It's done, there's nothing I can do!" Blaine yelled back at him, his eyes still hard. Kurt froze, trying to blink away the tears so he could see properly. _

"_I don't understand," Kurt whispered after a moment. His eyes met Blaine's and, just for a moment, the hazel staring back at him held something else. Almost like a scream for help. Kurt didn't know, but he could only hear the words being shouted at him from the boy he loved. _

_Blaine turned and walked down the driveway and away from the house. Kurt wanted to yell for him to come back, but the words wouldn't form. He sat down on the steps, shivering and stared at the spot where Blaine disappeared, a spot that was soon occupied once again. A faceless man appeared. The man, a young man, walked silently and stopped right at the end of Kurt's driveway. Kurt stared at him_?_ He could feel his blood go cold, fear taking over, replacing the hurt he had been feeling for a moment. The faceless man just stared back at him; Kurt couldn't help but notice that the man had no shadow, despite the lights on the street. The air got heavy and Kurt could hear the clock ticking from inside the house. It was going much too slow. _

_Then, somehow, the faceless man smiled. His lips curling up to reveal wicked teeth and Kurt felt his heart stop, his ears ringing as everything went black._

* * *

Kurt jolted awake, his breath jagged and heavy. He was covered in sweat and he could still feel the same pain in his chest that had been there ever since Blaine came to visit him in New York eight weeks ago. He had had this dream before, and every time it would bring a new wave of sadness. Only this time Kurt couldn't get the ringing out of his head. It was too loud in the quiet darkness of his room and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to make it stop. It wasn't until he opened them again that he realized his phone was ringing.

He reached for it and held it up to his ear without looking at the name, "Hello?"

"Kurt. I need to talk to you."

"Who is this?"

"It's Sam, listen, I need your help."

Kurt shook his head trying to wake himself up so he could listen properly to whatever Sam needed to say. He sounded scared, which worried Kurt. Sam and Kurt had bonded throughout their time in glee club together and Kurt was happy to help him, but he was confused as to why he would be the one to call for help.

"Okay, what is it?"

Sam took a deep breath, "It's… it's about Blaine." Kurt tensed, his chest still aching after his nightmare. He was afraid to ask what Sam wanted to say, but he found himself asking anyway.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt questioned slowly.

"Well it's… um, I think that maybe, uh, _shit!_" Sam stumbled.

Kurt waited for more, but spoke again when Sam said nothing, "Sam? What?"

"I just... I don't exactly know how to say it. I mean, I don't even know if I know what I think I know. But it makes sense! I just, I can't help him Kurt, I don't know what to say or do. I'm not good at this! But, um…"

"Sam! Spit it out, you're scaring me!" And it was true. No matter how much Kurt tried to hate him and try to forget him, he still cared about Blaine Anderson more than anything in the world. And if Sam was trying to tell him something happened to him, he wanted – _needed – _to know.

"Kurt, I think—I think Blaine was raped."

* * *

"_What_?" Sam heard the whisper through the phone and felt his heart drop. He didn't exactly think about how this would affect Kurt and he was sure he was already hurting. But it was too late now, and Sam knew that Kurt would be the only one who could help him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump this on you. It's just… _Blaine's a mess._ And I don't know how to help him. He won't talk to anyone; he hardly even looks up anymore and earlier he said that he 'couldn't stop it' and flipped out when I touched his arm and I just don't know what to do anymore and I'm worried about him and—"

"Sam—"

"—I'm sorry for calling you but I just—"

"SAM! Slow down, it's okay. It's okay that you called me. Just, slow down. Tell me what Blaine said to you." Kurt pushed the rising fear down for a moment; he didn't want to believe that this was happening; that what Sam was saying was true. He was _so_ mad at Blaine, but he would never, ever want something like this to happen to that boy.

Kurt continued to force it down as Sam replayed his conversation with Blaine to him. He didn't want to admit it but it sounded like Sam might be right.

"Where is he now?" Kurt breathed when Sam was done.

"He ran. I don't know for sure, I'm guessing he went home? He won't answer his phone. He just ran, I'm sorry."

"Don't, God Sam, don't apologize. You were a great friend to him; you have nothing to be sorry for. Okay, um. I'm going to hang up now, I can't think. Call Blaine again and _please_ make sure he's safe," Kurt felt tears fall without warning, "I'll call you back."

* * *

Kurt hung up the phone and dropped down beside his bed. This was not happening. _This_ _could not be happening_. The room felt cold, just like in his nightmare, only this time Blaine wasn't shouting at him to leave. Instead Kurt finally heard what those hazel eyes had been screaming. Blaine was hurt and no matter how much it hurt to think about, Kurt just wanted to hold him and make it all go away. He wanted Blaine back and he wanted to be happy again.

He didn't know what happened but it was clear that something did. Suddenly all the anger and hurt that Kurt felt towards Blaine for the last few weeks evaporated and now he just felt empty and scared.

He didn't know what to do. But he knew he needed to talk to Blaine, about it, about everything. No matter what happened Kurt did not want to end things this way. He couldn't keep feeling like he was going to fall apart at any moment. And he couldn't stand to think of Blaine alone and lost.

He took a deep breath, stood and dialed Sam's number.

"Kurt, he's still not answering!" Sam answered the phone right away.

"Sam, I'm coming home."


	4. Part 4

Eight Weeks Part 4

A/N: _Hello! I am so sorry for the wait! I have been buried in schoolwork, but I now present to you part 4! And as I suspected, this isn't the end just yet! This chapter took another route that I didn't have planned but I'm happy with it and I hope you enjoy! _

_Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you so so much for your reviews and alerts and favourites! It truly means so much to me! Please continue to review and give me feedback on this! It's been so amazing so far! _

_I will just say that final exams are coming up and I have a nice pile of essays and assignments to get done so the next update might be a bit of a wait, except it sometime in December though! _

_I don't own Glee or it's characters. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Its just flashes tonight and everything is cold. Blaine still can't move. He still can't breathe. He can still see the monster. But it's all quick clips; it changes so quickly that it makes his head feel dizzy. Everything hurts and his screams don't make a sound. No one will ever come and save him. _

_It gets colder and colder, darker and darker until – _

Blaine's eyes snap open; he blinks away the sleep and tears. He's shivering. It's not until he sits up that he realizes he's not in his room and he understands why he's so cold. He's sitting on a bench in a park be doesn't recognize. The dim light of the early morning doesn't cast shadows yet but allows Blaine to see the small swing set and slide at the far end of the park, and the twisted trail of gravel with a line of benches along it.

Blaine reaches into his pocket for his phone, noticing all the missed calls from Sam, and one from his mom, that he ignored the night before. Blaine tried to remember how everything went from the night before, his head was pounding from sleeping out in the cold, as he runs the back of his hand across his forehead, taking a deep breath. He remembers talking to Sam, then running. He just remembers running and running until he couldn't breath anymore and his legs refused to move one more step.

Now, he has no idea where he is, but he doesn't want to call Sam back and have to listen to whatever Sam has to say to him. He doesn't want to face the fact that Sam knows what he really did now.

So Blaine stands, closing his eyes tight when the motion sends his head spinning, and begins to wander. Sam's neighbourhood isn't that big, he'll easily be able to find his way to somewhere he recognizes.

Blaine felt lightheaded when he began to walk, still chilled from the dreams and spending the night on a park bench. His feet ran through the dewy blades of grass and he presses down his hair out of habit. He doesn't really make decisions on which way he goes, he just wanders, knowing eventually he'll make his way out of the maze of houses.

He sees flashes of his monster on the back of his eyelids every time he blinks and tries to shake it out of his mind but nothing works. It's stuck there, getting comfortable and ready to haunt Blaine for a very long time.

Blaine managed to bring his mind back to reality for a moment to check his surroundings after walking for what feels like hours to him. His legs were beginning to ache, but he found himself welcoming the pain. It was something to focus on so he could look around him and figure out where he was going. He turned to look at the house he stopped beside and felt a different kind of spinning occupy his mind. It was Kurt's house.

An intake of breath was stopped in his throat when he stared at what felt more like home to him than anywhere else in the world. He looked at the perfect, but not arrogant-looking, garden framing the front steps and walkway in front of the beautiful structure. This was a place where Blaine had always felt safe. And as he stood there, he realized he still did. The darkness that now followed him held back and he felt a sense of peace wash over him. Until he realized that this was not allowed to be his home anymore. He would never be welcomed back into this house. And with this thought, and an escaped choked sob, Blaine was completely taken over by the darkness once more.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" A soft, female voice spoke quietly in the next room.

"I don't know, I pull up and he's passed out on the sidewalk. His face covered in tears, thought he might've hit his head but no blood or bumps. He was chilled to the bone." A male voice this time, a little louder than the first voice, but still hushed.

"Oh, the poor thing. I know what he did hurt Kurt so much, but he made a mistake. And even how Kurt talks about it, well the little bit he did, you know how much he regrets it. I can only imagine what's going on inside his head now." The female voice spoke again.

Kurt? Blaine stirred at the name, were the voices talking about him? They must have been, he was the one to hurt Kurt, and he hoped no one else had done such a thing! Then he remembered being outside Kurt's house… did he pass out? No, he must've just gone home. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tighter. His head was pounding.

He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't yet. He tried figure out where he was. This wasn't his bed, the couch? He was definitely on a couch. But it wasn't the hard leather couch in his house. It was cozy and warm; a thick blanket tucked tight around his still cold body. He took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the inviting scent of the room.

The familiar scent.

He knew where he was now.

He forced his eyes to open. He blinked a few times then focused on the bookshelf across the room from where he was lying. His eyes ran over the collection of books and movies and picture frames. He felt a mixture of longing and home and guilt in his chest when his eyes landed on the picture on the end of the shelf.

Kurt was sitting on the patio in the backyard, arms wrapped tightly around the other boy in the photograph. They were both smiling brightly, there eyes full of love. The guilt in Blaine's chest just grew as he stared. The other boy in the photos looked like him. But he couldn't believe it. He couldn't let himself think about when he felt that feeling of pure joy and he couldn't look at the laughter in Kurt's eyes; the look that he used to live for. He loved making Kurt laugh; it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

But that was before, and it hurt so much to be reminded of that and how much he messed up.

"Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?" Burt's voice made Blaine jump, finally tearing his gaze from the photograph. Blaine shook his head lightly, trying to think.

"What am I doing here?" Blaine spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. I should go." He stood quickly but fell right back down again. Burt came and put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Blaine didn't even flinch, which surprised Blaine. This place was still safe. But he knew he didn't deserve that anymore.

"No, you're not going anyway right now. You fainted, and you might've hit you head a bit. Just sit and breathe. Carole's getting you some water." Burt spoke gently to Blaine, which confused him. He should hate him, not want to help him.

Blaine's head was spinning more than ever now. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes but still felt hot tears fall. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated in a whisper, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Hey, none of that kid. You're okay here." Burt kept his hand on Blaine's shoulder, grounding him. Blaine breathed.

"Here sweetheart, this'll help." Carole came in with a glass of water and handed it to Blaine who looked up to accept the water and took a sip. He avoided both of their eyes.

"Now Blaine, do you want to tell us what happened?" Burt asked.

Blaine shrugged but spoke in a weak voice, "I was walking and then I was outside here. And then I woke up on your couch."

"Walking from where Blaine? Your house is way to far to walk here." Carole said.

"A park somewhere. I don't know. I've never been to it before."

Burt and Carole exchanged worried looks, "Blaine what were you doing in a park in Lima that you've never been to before so early in the morning?"

"I slept there, I don't know how I got there," Blaine shrugged again.

Burt looked at him, shocked. "You slept – why?"

"I was at Sam's but then I left and I ended up there." It was amazing how at ease Blaine still felt around Burt and Carole, and how easy it was to speak with them.

"Blaine, I don't understand," Carole spoke up, "why would you leave Sam's house and sleep in the park?"

"I had to," Blaine hesitated, "He knows now and he hates me too."

"Knows what sweetheart?"

Blaine looked up to meet her eyes, realizing he said too much. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Thank-you for helping me, I'll get out of your way now." Blaine stood again, managing to stay up, but still a little shaky on his feet as he made his way to the front door.

"No Blaine, you're not going anywhere like this. You're shaking," Blaine opened his mouth to argue but Burt held up a hand, "lie down, no ifs, ands or buts. Get some sleep; you probably didn't have the best sleep if you were in the park all night. You're okay here." Burt stood and led Blaine back to the couch.

Blaine didn't want to burden them anymore; he had already hurt this family enough, the family that he loved so much. Except he couldn't help but surrender to the comfort and warmth when he lied back down on the couch and exhaustion took over.

* * *

Kurt couldn't calm down for the entire flight. He caught the first one he could get and fiddled with the zipper on his sweater for the entire flight. He knew he was probably annoying everyone around him because he kept shifting in his seat and opening and closing the shade on his window. But all he could think about was Blaine. And how Sam still didn't know where he was or if he was safe and Kurt couldn't handle not knowing. No matter what he finds out about what happened between Blaine and Eli, he could not handle knowing Blaine could be lost and alone and hurting.

He realized, as he was pulling his bag out of the taxi trunk, that he had never even called his dad to tell him he was coming. Oh well, he'd get to surprise him.

Kurt slipped off his shoes and kicked them onto the mat, not worrying about being careful with them, his mind was focused on other things right now.

"Dad?" He called out. He heard movement in the kitchen and went to greet whoever was home. He walked quickly through the living room and was met with a startled looking Carole in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Carole looked over Kurt for any injuries or something that appeared out of place.

"I'm fine! Just uh, a surprise visit. Dad home?" Kurt didn't want to tell Carole, or anyone, about Blaine yet. Not when he wasn't even sure what happened.

"He had to go stop by the garage for a few minutes, he'll be back soon," Carole answered looking slightly anxious, "It's good to see you Kurt!" She pulled him into a tight hug that Kurt happily returned.

"You too. I'm going to put my stuff upstairs." Kurt sprinted up the stairs, once again carelessly throwing his stuff on the floor beside his bed. He fell back onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He knew he needed to call him. He was sure Blaine would answer if he called. Kurt had been ignoring his calls and texts for so long…

He was scared though. He didn't want it to be true; he wished none of this had ever happened. He had to hear Blaine's voice though, and make sure he was okay, no matter what. But Kurt couldn't make himself call right now.

He needed to see his dad, that's all. He just need a big, comforting hug that only his dad could give him.

A few moments later, as if Burt had read Kurt's thoughts, the front door opened and Kurt heard his father's footsteps in the front hallway, the door shutting quietly. Kurt made his way downstairs to greet his dad in the living room, but stopped suddenly when he saw the small figure curled up on the couch, his father resting a hand on the boy's forehead. Burt looked up startled when he heard Kurt's broken whisper, "Blaine?"

* * *

A/N: _I feel like I always leave it like that... Hope you enjoyed it, please review, see you for the next update!_


	5. Part 5

Eight Weeks - Part 5

A/N: _Hello again and happy holidays to you all! I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry for the wait, it's a bit weird writing it at home. I wrote all the other parts when I was at school and it's a completely different feeling writing in my bed at home. So this one didn't come quite as easily but I received a review today that just sort of pushed me to do it and I'm very glad it did! And thank-you to all the reviews and favourites and follows on this! You're all so amazing!_

_Now I just want to say quickly that asdfghjkl; that christmas episode was perfect. And before I just talk your ear off I'll stop there (if you're ever interested in my fangirling my tumblr is amagicfarbeyond so come hang out!)_

_This is not the end yet, but it is a bit of a shorter chapter. These are really beginning to write themselves now, my plans just all fly out the window when I actually sit down and write them. Anyway, I am happy with this is I've probably talked for way to long here, so go on! _

_Enjoy, please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters._

* * *

Blaine couldn't read the expression on Kurt's face or the tone of his voice when he heard his name shoot through the room. It felt as though they were all holding their breath as the two boys locked eyes. Blaine opened his mouth as to say something but the words wouldn't come and he desperately looked over to Burt as if he would know what to say.

"Kurt, what are you doing home?" Burt stood up and crossed the room to Kurt.

"I'm fine, I just- needed to come home," Kurt didn't know how much Burt knew about Blaine right now. Kurt told his dad everything when they broke up but now that Blaine was here Kurt didn't know what to do anymore. "I missed you."

Burt pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, releasing him after a moment and turning back to see Blaine sitting up on the couch, looking down at his shoes and feeling a bit out of place, before slowly making his way to his feet.

"I'm just going to go. Thank-you Mr. Hummel," Blaine turned on the spot and headed for the door, swaying slightly after laying down for so long.

Kurt stepped in front of his dad, opening his mouth to call after Blaine but Burt's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'm not about to let you try and walk home or whatever after earlier Blaine," Burt released Kurt shoulder to walk after Blaine, Kurt shot a look of concern back to Carole who was now standing in the doorway behind him. "I'll drive you, kid."

Burt grabbed his coat and was out the door before Blaine could protest, leaving Kurt standing in the living room, feeling so much more lost than he was before.

* * *

Burt and Blaine rode in silence the whole way back to Blaine's home. Burt sent the occasional glance over to make sure Blaine was okay, but Blaine never looked up from shoes.

When the car pulled into Blaine's driveway and was shut off Burt turned to Blaine again, "Listen kid, I know you and Kurt are going through this thing right now, and I know you've made a few mistakes here and there." Blaine couldn't move, he held his breath, terrified of Burt's words, his disappointment. He can feel the pressure build up behind his eyes and fights with everything he has not to let the tears fall, not right now, "I want you to remember that you still matter Blaine. You matter. I can tell that you're beating yourself up over this and I'm worried that no one has told you that in a while. "

_Eight weeks_, Blaine thinks.

Now he can't help it, a tear falls as Blaine releases a shaky breath. Burt's words are new again to Blaine and it hurts because Blaine doesn't think he can believe them.

* * *

Kurt is waiting, very impatiently, at the kitchen table when Burt returned. As soon as the door clicked shut he was out of his seat and in the front hall, "What is going on? What's wrong with Blaine? Dad, you have to tell me, you have to tell me what happened please-"

"Kurt! Kurt, slow down kiddo. Come sit down, I'll tell you everything I know." Burt led an almost shaking Kurt to the couch in the living room and sat across from him on the coffee table, meeting his son's worried eyes. "Early this morning we came home to find Blaine passed out on the lawn-"

"He was what?! Why?! Wha-"

"Kurt, Kurt, let me talk alright?" Burt searched Kurt's frantic eyes for a moment knowing that Kurt still wanted to yell and get answers at that very moment, but when the boy managed to remain silent he continued, "Blaine was on the lawn, he didn't seem to have been there long, but he had been outside all night."

Kurt's eyes went wide, his eyebrows shooting together in concern and he opened his mouth just to close it again so that he could hear the rest of the story.

"We brought him inside, got him warmed up and let him sleep it off. When he woke up he told us that he had slept in the park last night. He and Sam must have gotten into some kind of argument and Blaine took off and ended up at the park. When he got here he fainted and hit his head. Carole looked at him; it's nothing serious. Now, I know you two have your history but for whatever reason he ended up here."

Kurt felt like he was going to explode and to Burt's surprise he let out a loud, broken sob.

"He's home safe now, but Kurt, the kid is going through something bad. And I think he really needs someone to help," Burt continued but Kurt just shook his head as he cried and tried to catch his breath. Burt, at a loss, pulled Kurt closer and held him.

Carole came in after a few minutes with some drinks and a plate of crackers. She set them to the side; they could wait until Kurt was ready, and sat beside her stepson on the couch.

When Kurt felt Carole's light hand on his shoulder he managed to calm himself down. He pulled back from his father's arms and looked over at her and said in just a whisper, "I know why he ran."

* * *

Blaine went straight to his room, passing the kitchen where his mother and father didn't say a word to him. He flung the door closed behind him and dropped onto the floor beside his bed. He brought his knees to his chest and grab a fist full of curls on his head and just cried.

The words that Burt Hummel had said to him only moments ago had reached every single part of his mind and they seemed to flow through his entire body. They made everything lighter and yet Blaine new that they didn't belong there, because Blaine didn't matter, not anymore. Not after he had hurt someone that he loved so much and not after he was touched by the monster who still haunts his dreams.

Seeing Kurt, even for the second that he did, brought a whole other wave of emotions that Blaine wished he could just wipe away. He couldn't, however, even figure out what they were because when he saw Kurt he saw the beautiful features that Blaine could stare at for hours; the features that Blaine had once memorized had held an expression that Blaine didn't know.

Blaine thought about Kurt everyday but it never truly hit him how much he missed the other boy. Kurt was his best friend. The only person he would have ever felt comfortable confiding in about something like this. But this was what hurt him. Now Blaine was alone, and maybe Burt didn't know. Maybe that's why Burt didn't know that Blaine no longer mattered.

* * *

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Carole questioned Kurt in the soft tone only a mother can achieve.

"I k-know why he ran. From S-Sam." Kurt stuttered, never breaking eye contact with Carole. He needed an adult to know too. He didn't know what to do on his own anymore. He pulled in a deep breath.

"What do you know kiddo?" He dad's voice was heard, assuring the listening ears of two of the people Kurt trusted most in the world.

Kurt spoke barely above a whisper, "Sam called me after Blaine ran from his house. It wasn't really an _argument. _Just a conversation but… Blaine said that… or Sam thinks t-that…um…" Kurt hated the words he knew he was going to have to say. He didn't want these words to be true. But he needed someone to know, "Sam thinks that Blaine was r-raped."

A sharp intake of breath and then silence. Kurt felt tears slide down his cheeks and fall onto the hands folded on his lap. He finally looked away from Carole and stared at them. Carole and Burt looked at each other, both completely lost as to how to handle this.

"Kurt, um, is Sam sure about this?" Carole spoke up.

"He can't be 100 per cent sure no, but everything he has said makes sense. Believe me, I don't want this to be true. But that's why I came home, because I have to know.

And because I can't let him be alone if it is true. I'm not leaving him to deal with this by himself. I just- even seeing him just now, he looked terrible, Dad. He looked like he hasn't slept for weeks and if Sam is right, and I know Blaine… he probably hasn't told a soul."

Burt shook his head, trying to put everything together. "Okay. Okay, Kurt, Blaine is hopefully asleep by now, so first thing tomorrow you drive on over there and talk to him. I mean, there's not much we can do if we don't know for sure. But you're right; he looked completely exhausted. Now you go on and get up to bed, you're probably tired after the flight and everything." Burt stood and helped Kurt to his feet. Kurt hugged his Dad tightly, followed by a hug for Carole and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Burt and Carole to discuss how they were going to help their boys through this.

Burt was right, Kurt was tired and not just from the flight, but the truth was he hadn't slept at all since Sam called him, and he didn't think sleep would come so easily now. He changed and crawled into bed quickly, finding a spot on the wall to study as he thought about what one earth he would say to Blaine tomorrow.


	6. Part 6

Eight Weeks - Part 6

A/N: _Hello readers! I hope everyone's holiday was good! I was away for mine at Universal Studios (aka the Wizarding World of Harry Potter!) so I didn't get any writing done but guess who decided to stay up till 3 am to write it tonight?! Me! These always seem to happen at 3 am... hopefully it's working for me! (I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, I try my best to edit them all out but some slip past me) _

_On that note, thank-you all SO MUCH for your favourites, follows and amazing reviews! They really push me to write and I'm so thankful for every single one I get! Once again this one almost wrote itself and I'm happy with it, although I'm also very nervous about it, because this is a chapter that we've all been waiting on. That said, this is not the last part, but close to last. If my plans decide to stick around this time, I only have one more to go. (But hey, remember when I thought of making this a one-shot, hahaha...)_

_Thank-you all again, I really enjoy writing this and the fact that people read it blows my mind! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! _

_I am going to just mention the WARNING (as on the first part of this story) again here. Nothing graphic or anything but I want to be sure you're aware of it just in case. _

_I don't own Glee or it's characters._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt woke up in a still-dark room. He looked to see the time and read 5:38a.m. Not bothered at all by the numbers, he pushed off the blankets and headed for the shower. Kurt couldn't waste a moment, he had a lot to figure out in a short amount of time and he was anxious to see Blaine again.

By 6:30a.m. Kurt was dressed and ready. Physical at least… he was still unsure about how he was doing to do this. The sat alone in the kitchen waiting to it to be a decent time but after not being able to sit still anymore he figured if he left now it would be a reasonable time when he arrived at Blaine's.

The drive felt endless.

His mind kept racing with what he would say, how was he supposed to say this? He didn't even know if it really happened. And that 's what made this harder in so many ways. He didn't want Blaine to have gone through that, he did not want what Sam said to be true. Thinking about the pain of knowing Blaine suffered through something and had been holding it in all this time was terrifying. And yet – Kurt felt slightly selfish for worrying about this, although he knew he really shouldn't – if Sam's words were false, and Blaine really did mean to cheat on him, Kurt didn't even want to think about feeling what that had caused him to feel eight weeks ago returning. But there was no easy way out of this, and Kurt knew that.

He pulled into Blaine's driveway at 8:15a.m., a perfectly fine hour, especially at Blaine's house, Kurt knew. Kurt knocked gently on the door and waited until Mrs. Anderson opened it, looking like she was on her way out.

"Kurt? What brings you here?" Her face is polite but there's no hint of friendly in her smile.

"I came to talk to Blaine, if that's okay?" Kurt could feel his stomach start to flip, part of him wanted to run and never find out, but that was not a part of himself that he would listen to.

"He hasn't been down yet, but you can go see if he's awake," Mrs. Anderson opened the door wider for Kurt to step in, remove his shoes and walk up the steps.

Kurt took his time walking towards Blaine's bedroom door. He felt like ages since he's been through this hallway, but it's only been a couple months. _Still too long, _Kurt thought to himself.

When the familiar door is in front of him, he takes a deep breath and holds his ear close to it to see if Blaine is up and moving. When he hears nothing, he offers a light tap on the door. When there's no response to that, Kurt knocks louder, "Blaine?"

Still silence, after a moment Kurt decides just to go in. He knocks again as he opens the door slowly, " Blaine? It's me… are you awake?" When Kurt can see the entire room he spots Blaine.

Asleep.

On the floor.

Kurt walks over to the sleeping boy and kneels beside him. He sees the exhaustion on Blaine's face, even in sleep. There are tears still stained down his cheeks and a crease in his brow. Blaine's hands are in tight fists and every muscle is tensed. Kurt almost falls apart at the sight.

Slowly reaching a gentle hand towards Blaine, Kurt rests his fingers on Blaine's hair, running his fingers over the thick curls. Blaine jumps awake and Kurt silently curses himself. _Don't just touch him after just sneaking into his room; he doesn't even know you're here!_

Blaine's eyes search wildly to find the hand that touched him and when he sees Kurt he just stares. As if there was no possible way that Kurt Hummel would be sitting on his floor right now. His floor? Why were they on the floor?

As Blaine's night comes back to him he can feel himself start to shake, all the while seeing Kurt's lips move, talking to him. Blaine just shakes his head. _You have to keep it together Blaine; you've already messed up, stop being so weak. _

"-orry for scaring you, I shouldn't have just walked in here. Blaine, you're shaking, what's wrong?" Kurt reaches toward Blaine carefully as to not startle him again, or make him uncomfortable. Blaine welcomes the touch however, and Kurt comes to sit beside him, back against the bed frame.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asks quietly.

Kurt chooses not to just jump right into it but instead asks, "Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

Blaine looks at the wall opposite them, "I just fell asleep, that's all."

Kurt nods simply, then realizes he should answer Blaine's question, "I came to talk to you. I wanted to ask you about something…"

Blaine's eyes water and he blinks the tears back and looks over a Kurt, forcing a smile, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kurt hesitated; he wasn't ready at all for this. He shifted his weight so he was facing Blaine now instead of sitting beside him, "It's about… it's about something that Sam said to me."

Blaine's heart nearly stopped. Sam didn't know anything, right? And if he did he certainly didn't tell Kurt. Kurt couldn't know this; he couldn't know how disgusting Blaine was now. How broken. Blaine didn't say anything; he just stared at the wall, fighting hot tears that threatened to fall.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered the name, growing more and more sure of what the answer to his question was going to be, "Blaine, please. Tell me what happened."

Tears fell, and Blaine let them fall. Kurt knew and he would never forgive him. Not that Blaine thought he'd have a chance at forgiveness, now it just felt more certain.

"I'm sorry," Blaine choked. He pushed himself off the floor and went to stand by his bookshelf where he stared at the spines of all the books he had once been lost in, all the places he'd travelled to through those pages and he willed himself to be swallowed up by one of the stories now, before he became to weak to fight it anymore.

Kurt felt paralyzed. He didn't know what to say. This was all so confusing and scary. He walked up behind Blaine and softly placed his palm on his back. Blaine didn't move or say anything, just stared ahead, seeming to be lost somewhere else. Kurt studied the boy as they stood, both silent. Kurt brought his hand to his side for a moment then reached for Blaine's empty hand, taking it in his.

Blaine let out a sob at this action, but he eyes remained fixed on the books. "Blaine," Kurt could hardly speak right now, his fear rising with every word, "Blaine please talk to me. Please- please, Sam said that-" Kurt couldn't breathe anymore, his face was soaked with tears, "Sam said-"

He couldn't get the words out. And Blaine wasn't moving, so Kurt turned Blaine to face him, taking the other boy's face in his hands and begging him with his eyes to talk, to help Kurt ask what he was so afraid to say.

It' always been something that they were good at; communicating with their eyes. That's why they were always so honest with each other. And that's why when Kurt moved away; communication was so difficult for them. They can say so much to each other with just a look.

So they talked in silence. Blaine said everything to Kurt that had taken over his mind for the past eight weeks and Kurt listened. When he was done he slid to the floor and Kurt wrapped him in his arms are held him while he cried.

They sat there for hours.

They knew they would have to speak eventually though, and Kurt knew that it had to be Blaine who spoke first. He couldn't push it. Kurt held the boy, placing gentle kisses in his hair every time the boy had to draw in a deep, shaky breath.

It was there on the floor, Kurt with his back against the bookshelf and Blaine with his face buried in Kurt's chest, that Blaine said the words he had pushed away for so long, secretly hoping that one day they would just vanish. He realized now that he would have to free them first. They were barely in a whisper, but hearing them just made Kurt hold Blaine even closer, "He raped me."

Kurt held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut to try and make the pain that just exploded in his chest fade. He hugged Blaine closer, trying to ease the other boy's pain too, knowing fully that he couldn't, not right now anyway.

Blaine kept talking, afraid that if he didn't say anything now, he never would, "I went to his house and we sat on his bed. I know I didn't want anything to happen because- because I love you so much. But you felt so far away and I felt left behind and like you were forgetting me-" Blaine was still whispering, Kurt listening to his words and kissed his hair firmly at that, saying, "_Never_."

"-and then," Blaine stumbled over these words, "and then I let him kiss me. And at first it felt good and I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine choked and began to hyperventilate.

"Shhhhhh," Kurt soothed. It hurt him, of course it did. But he needed to hear it; he wanted to _know._

"W-we were k-kissing, but then he put his hand on my cheek. It felt wrong, so I pulled away, but he just followed. And then suddenly we were lying down, and he was holding my wrists and kissing my neck and it was all wrong and I asked him to stop but he wouldn't so I tried to p-push him off me but I couldn't move Kurt, I c-couldn't move and he was on top of me and it hurt and I can't breathe and I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him and I'm sorry I k-kissed him and I'm s-s-sorry I hurt you I'm so, so sor-" Blaine's voice was swallowed by a new wave of broken sobs and he tried to move away from Kurt, who shook his head and held him close, speaking soft words into his ear and rubbing his back as the boy cried and shook.

A million things were going through Kurt's mind as he sat there, crying with the other boy. Blaine had gone to Eli's house because he felt forgotten. Kurt knew they talked less and he knew that was mostly because of his focus on his internship. That wasn't fair to Blaine at all though. He should have made time for the boy that he was in love with. _Is in love with._

Blaine had let Eli kiss him, and it felt wrong and he tried to stop it. He shouldn't have done it in the first place and cheating is cheating in Kurt' eyes, whether you sleep with somebody or you just kiss somebody. But this was different. Kurt knew that if it had stopped with just a kiss Blaine would have talked to him about it right away. He knew that, because he knew that Blaine was sorry.

Kurt had forgiven Blaine for it. Kurt knew that Blaine was forgiven. He was hurt that Blaine went to Eli, but he saw faults on both sides and he knew all he wanted it to be was a bump in the road. But Blaine still thought that what happened to him was his fault, and that was something Kurt would make sure would not continue.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine spoke again after his tears began to slow.

"Shh, sweetheart. Blaine, what happened to you is not your fault. You said no, you are not to blame."

"I couldn't stop it," Blaine said.

"It's not your fault, Blaine. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for what that _idiot _did."

"But I still went. I still hurt you."

"I forgive you, Blaine. And I hope you can forgive me for making you feel so alone, I never meant to do that, but I let it happen anyway and you didn't deserve that."

Blaine shifted so that he could look at Kurt and spoke is the quietest voice Kurt had heard, "You didn't do anything Kurt; I did and I don't deserve your forgiveness. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Blaine, listen. We both did something that we're sorry for. I'm here now to tell you that it's okay. But what Eli did, that was not your fault. Please don't ever blame yourself for that. I can't tell you how much I _hate_ him for doing this to you."

Blaine looked down at his fidgeting hands, which Kurt took in his own, "I have nightmares about it. Every night."

"Do you want to tell me about them?"

Blaine sat quietly for a moment. "I'm so tired, Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt slowly stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet. He brought them over to the bed, pulled back the blankets and let Blaine lay down, and then curling up beside him, their hands joined. "Go to sleep Blaine, I'll be here to chase the nightmares away. He can't hurt you anymore." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked at Kurt, their eyes locking, and Kurt gave him a soft smile, which was returned as Blaine's eyelids fluttered closed and for the first time in eight weeks, wrapped in Kurt's warm arms, Blaine slept, safe from the monster that had haunted his dreams for so long.


	7. Part 7

Eight Weeks - Part 7

A/N: _Hello! Yes, I am alive! And I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Here's the thing: I kinda feel in love with a young warlock named Merlin and well, if you've ever watched Merlin, you understand. But I haven't forgotten you and now here we are; we've come to the end! Thank-you SO much for your favourites and follows and reviews! I'm truly amazed and thankful for all of you! This is the end (remember when it was going to be 2 parts, haha). It's not too long but it's ends how I always wanted it to and I hope you are all happy with this, I know I am. Pleeease review and thank-you again for sticking with me through all this. I love you all! _

_I don't own Glee or it's characters._

* * *

When Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open the next morning he was greeted with a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking right back at him. It took him by surprise for a moment and he honestly thought that he might still be dreaming. He calmly stared into them for a moment before breaking into a small smile. It was then that he realized that this is the first time in a long time that he has woken up on his own, and not as a result of being scared awake; sweating and crying alone in the dark.

"Hi," the blue-eyed boy greeted him in a beautiful voice.

"Morning," Blaine managed to whisper. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, keeping to a whisper. Blaine looked at him for a moment, studying his face all over again and feeling his hand in Kurt's. Everything felt warm and peaceful. Blaine hadn't felt that in so long.

"I feel good, I- I actually slept through the night," Blaine paused, "Thank-you Kurt. For coming to help me. I-I'm sorry—"

"Shhh, Blaine none of that. I'll always be here for you. No matter what, okay? I love you, Blaine." Kurt brought Blaine's hand and pressed his lips to it softly. Blaine almost stopped breathing,

"You still love me?" He gasped.

Now it was Kurt's turn to be surprised, "Blaine, I never stopped. And I'm going to be here for you in whatever way you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine felt like crying again; but tears of relief and joy this time. These tears didn't hurt; he felt happiness. He moved to curl against Kurt's chest, feeling the other boy's strong arms wrap around his body.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine's parents didn't seem to notice what a difference it was having Kurt there, as they walked right past the two boys curled up in the living room with a movie playing in the background.

"You know…I had a dream the other day too. About… you and me…" Kurt spoke after a moment of silence.

Blaine looked up at him; a slight crease appearing between his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"You were bringing me home from a date and I invited you in for hot chocolate, even though it was summer. We put on a movie and then we were kissing. Everything was perfect," Kurt spoke with a soft smile on his lips, which soon disappeared as he said his next words, "but suddenly you – you pushed me away and yelled at me; telling me you didn't want me anymore. You kept saying that over and over again and then you left. You drove away and there was this man standing in the driveway. He didn't have a face but he was still somehow staring at me," Kurt felt tears threaten to fall, remembering the dream. He held Blaine tighter, knowing it was probably hurting him to hear this but also knowing they had to talk about it, "That was the night before Sam called me."

"Kurt, I'm s—"

Kurt shook his head, "No Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for telling you that. But I just—I wanted you to know."

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath as he did so. "I'm glad you did," he said weakly, "My…my dreams usually started with you in them. It was always you being taken away from me and _him_ appearing in your place. It always went from warm to cold, from bliss to fear in a matter of seconds. I lost you every time."

Kurt held Blaine and left a kiss in his hair. "You'll never lose me Blaine, I'm here, however you need me to be. You didn't deserve what he did to you, Blaine. You did nothing to deserve that." Blaine just closed his eyes and allowed himself to be held.

After a while, Kurt broke the silence, "Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"You should talk to Sam. He's worried about you. You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to but, he deserves to know that you're okay."

"I know. I know, he was being a really good friend and I treated him terribly," Blaine sat up and reached for his phone, "I'll go meet him right now."

"There's no rush Blaine, are you okay to go now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's been in the back of my mind all night. I owe him so much, I want to talk to him now."

"Okay, I have my car, I'll drive you." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and they made their way out the door.

* * *

It felt like Sam had been pacing for years. He hadn't heard a word from Kurt since he texted to say that he had landed and would be going to see Blaine in the morning. He figured nothing would magically resolve in the matter of hours but he was still restless. Then his phone buzzed and he dove onto the couch to open the message:

_Can you meet us in the park by your house? I want to talk to you. –Blaine_

Blaine. _Blaine. _Blaine texted him; Blaine wanted to talk to him. He replied quickly and rushed out the door, pulling on his jacket while he dragged his bike out of the garage, and pedaled quickly towards the small park.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine we sitting on one of the benches at the far side of the park; Kurt was filling Blaine in on the most recent Rachel drama. Blaine hadn't laughed this much in a long time, and it felt good to let everything leave his mind and just listen to Kurt talk.

They were interrupted however, by the sound of something falling. Blaine looked behind him to see Sam pushing the fallen bike off him, standing and wiping the grass off his jeans. With a chuckle, Blaine stood and started toward Sam. Kurt stayed on the bench and watched as Sam finally looked up to see Blaine; his face lighting up.

Sam was hesitant, remember last time he tried to touched Blaine, how the boy panicked. But noting Blaine's smile, Sam did wrap his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into a hug. Blaine hugged Sam back tightly; glad to still have his friend.

"Thank-you Sam. I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"I'm just glad you're talking to me again. Blaine, I was worried about you!" Sam said as he stepped back, "So…how are you?" He really didn't know what to ask or what to say. His friend was talking to him and he was smiling again and if Blaine didn't want to tell him anything else then he could live with that.

Blaine looked down at his shoes and took a breath, "I'm okay. All thanks to you. You were um, you were right about…what happened…" Blaine felt himself start shaking a bit, "Um, thank-you for calling Kurt. I don't k-know what I would've done if he happened come." Blaine spoke quietly, his breathing changing as he felt himself being to cry again. Sam hugged the shaking boy.

"I'm glad you're okay, Blaine. I'll be around whenever you need me, okay?"

"Thank-you."

* * *

Kurt came over to join them and soon they were back at Kurt's house. Blaine wanted to thank Burt and Carole again for what they did for him and he received a long hug from both of them. Carole told Blaine about someone she knew at the hospital he could talk to if he wanted too, which he decided that he did. He would tell his parents what happened. Kurt would take a few days off of school before returning to New York, and Sam would be there whenever Blaine needed someone.

After eight long weeks of feeling more alone than he thought possible, Blaine almost couldn't believe the love that he felt for and from all of these people. He wasn't alone anymore. Eli would never be able to hurt him again, not with them around. Blaine felt safe, and he felt loved, laughing at one of his friend's impressions, and sitting hand in hand with the boy he loved.

_The End._


End file.
